


Family Photo Album

by gayliensav



Series: Love/Devour, Covet/Keep [3]
Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Parent Kraglin Obfonteri, Parent Yondu Udonta
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-13
Updated: 2017-08-13
Packaged: 2018-12-14 21:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11792232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gayliensav/pseuds/gayliensav
Summary: When Peter finds a camera, taking photos becomes a normal thing in their lives.





	Family Photo Album

**Author's Note:**

> As always, dedicated to the Soup Soup Ravager clan.

“The flark you want that for?” Yondu demanded, looking down at his son as he slipped from the shop. He'd taken the seven year-old “window shopping.”

By “window shopping” he meant for the kid to practice thieving...and damn if the kid wasn't good at it. 

“It's a camera!” Peter explained happily. He aimed it at himself and the light on it flashed, leaving stars in the little terran’s eyes. The camera spit out a little card a few seconds later. 

“Now, I saw my mama do this,” Peter said, taking the little square from it and shaking it. After a moment he showed Yondu his own face, “See?” he asked happily. 

Yondu snorted and snatched the picture from him, “How much the thing worth?” he asked, putting the picture safely in his pocket. 

“Dunno,” Peter shrugged, “But I wanted it and now it's mine,” he said happily. 

“Hey!” a woman with scaley skin came running out, pointing at them, “Shoplifter!”

“Race ya back to the ship,” Peter smirked, running away with his father instantly. 

* * *

“How’d shoppin’ go?” Kraglin asked when Yondu and Peter came into their room. After a few incidents with some of the meaner crew, they'd opted to make Peter go in the spare room beside their own, only accessible through their room. There wasn't even a door in the hallway for it.

“Daddy got a new toy for his dash,” Peter said happily, jumping on the big bed, “It looks like a cat!”

“Flark’s a cat?” Kraglin asked under his breath. 

Yondu just shrugged, taking off his jacket, “Kid’s gettin’ better...and faster,” he laughed, “Almost beat me,” he put his hand on the back of Peter’s neck, “Ya did good, boy.”

“Thanks, daddy,” Peter said, smiling at him and showing off the missing tooth he had in the process. He went back to fiddling with the camera as Yondu went into the bathroom. 

“Got yourself a camera?” Kraglin asked. 

“Mhmm,” Peter said, smiling, “Gonna be just like your big brother an’ make films!”

“Pretty sure that thing only takes pictures, Pete,” Kraglin laughed quietly. 

“Oh, right,” Peter said, his face falling. Then he perked up, “I can take pictures at the next family dinner!”

“Sure, they'd like that,” Kraglin nodded. He'd like to keep some pictures of his family around anyways. Ravagers didn't often keep personal effects around, with how many enemies they had. If they even had any personal things, it usually wasn't much. Ravagers didn't often have families. 

“I wanna take a picture of you so I can always have you with me!” Peter said excitedly, snapping a picture before Kraglin could react. 

Kraglin sighed, “Give a guy some warning, kid,” he said, rubbing his eyes. 

Peter pulled the picture out and waved it around, smiling at his dad’s face, “I'm gonna go hang it in my room!” he said excitedly, running in. 

Yondu came out a moment later, flopping down beside him, “Get dressed for bed, Pete,” he called before pulling Kraglin against him, “Shift go okay?”

“Mhmm,” Kraglin hummed, “Rookies got a little rowdy, nothin’ I couldn't handle. Knives scare ‘em.”

“Good,” Yondu said simply, pressing a kiss against his mate’s tattooed neck. He went to move closer and winced when he felt something dig into his leg. He sighed and grabbed it, “Brat left ‘is camera.”

“Hmm,” Kraglin said, taking it from him. He smirked and moved so he was beside Yondu enough that both their faces would be in the frame and snapped a picture before Yondu could stop him. 

Yondu growled under his breath, rubbing his eyes, “Don't keep no pictures ‘a me, ya don't want my ugly face around.”

Kraglin touched his face gently, “Aw, boss, I'll always love your face.”

Yondu scoffed, shoving his hand away, “Get ta sleep, ya got the early shift tomorrow.”

Kraglin smiled and leaned over the side of the bed, slipping the photo into the pocket of his jumpsuit before rolling over and curling up to his captain, soaking up the warmth. 

* * *

The photos became a regular thing for the Quill-Udonta-Obfonteri family. It was just little things, really.

Peter had been trying to teach Kraglin how to cook some terran thing only to have some weird stuff called flour blow up in their faces, covering them both in white dust. Yondu had snapped a picture of that one. 

Kraglin had walked in after a long shift and saw Yondu asleep with the terran curled as close to him as possible, his headphones snugly on his head. He picked up the camera and got a picture of that too. 

Yondu and Kraglin had their monthly night shift together, where all they really did was screw around when they were supposed to be piloting the ship. Kraglin had ended up straddling his captain’s lap, kissing all over his face. They were both giggling a little drunkenly from the whiskey they'd shared and Kraglin found the camera. He got a picture of Yondu pressing a sloppy kiss to his cheek. “Best keep that one to ourselves,” Yondu had said to him. 

When Peter tried to explain what Christmas was to the ravagers and they tried to get him a tree, many pictures were taken. The crew had brought an ugly old tree from the planet they were on at the time. It was small and definitely dead, but Peter’s eyes lit up. Yondu got a picture or two of him that day, making sure to give one to Kraglin. 

Finally, Peter snuck what he called “the best picture ever” the night Yondu proposed him and Kraglin make it official. Sure, he shouldn't have been spying on their little dinner date in the empty mess hall, but he was Peter Quill! Of course he did. He didn't hear much, but he heard “husband” and “yes” so he was assuming it was a good sign. He looked up and saw them hugging and snapped a picture, running away before they could even yell his name.

* * *

The “bestest picture ever” happened the day of their ceremony. Tullk and Oblo had gone to Xandar to kidnap an official while Peter got to sit in the captain’s quarters where Yondu was getting ready.

“Why’re ya in dark blue?” Peter asked, watching his dad put his jacket on. 

“Ravagers get married in the color ‘a their original crew,” Yondu explained, “Stakar’s was mine.”

“I like grandpa’s outfit, it's cool,” Peter chirped. 

Yondu rolled his eyes. The “grandpa” thing started as a joke when he introduced them and Peter freaked out and got excited about having a grandpa again. He couldn't exactly take it back after seeing the brat’s face light up like that. 

Peter sighed, “Terran weddings are boring. The guy drones on and on and on and then ya gotta listen to the bride and groom cry about each other before they kiss. Then everyone drinks a bunch and gets all funny.”

Yondu snorted, “Think you'll like a ravager weddin’ then, kid,” he said, grabbing him and setting him on his feet, “Ya got the rings?”

Peter nodded eagerly, a smile on his face as he held them up. They'd mixed some of the boy’s weird terran culture into the mix of their own Ravager-Centaurian-Whatever The Hell Kraglin Was wedding ceremony, specifically the rings. 

“Think we clean up nice, boy?” Yondu laughed, looking at them in the mirror. 

The boy happily snapped a photo of them in the mirror and nodded. They'd stuck him in clean ravager colors today, he was in dark blue as well to honor his father’s original crew too. 

“Let's get goin’ then,” Yondu sighed. 

Peter grabbed his hand, following him out. 

* * *

He took a lot of pictures during the ceremony. Stakar gave a long speech, the scared Xandar official gave a very quick one, and he skipped getting pictures of the weird things.

Apparently Centaurians cut their hands when they got married and their mate did the same. It was weird because of Kraglin’s blue blood, it made their hands turn all purpley and gross, in Peter’s opinion. 

The moment their hands touched, all the ravagers cheered loudly, so Peter cheered too. He tried not to laugh when he saw how tired and kinda sad Kraglin’s parents looked. 

Then they exchanged the rings (after wiping off their hands) and gave each other a kiss. It was very brief, almost like they didn't want too many people to even see. 

Then Kraglin took out a bracelet. It was made from steel and Peter saw a bunch of symbols carved into it. He'd explained that his people didn't usually do much, but their language was apparently sacred or whatever. 

Then the party started and Peter got pictures of everyone at the wedding; his family, his crew, all the guests. 

“What do you have there?” Stakar asked when Peter went to run passed him. He was sitting with Aleta and they surprisingly weren't being crazy like they usually did. 

“My camera!” Peter said happily, climbing up in Stakar’s lap to show him the pictures he'd taken so far, “Can I take you and grandma’s picture?”

“Well-” Stakar started. 

“Please?” Peter asked, putting on his best puppy eyes. 

“Ogord,” Aleta warned. 

“Okay, okay,” Stakar sighed, “One picture, Peter.”

Peter smiled happily and snapped the picture before taking off again. This time, he finally ran into his dads. 

He immediately ran over and jumped between them. 

“Enjoyin’ yourself, Pete?” Kraglin asked, his words slurring a little. 

“Uh-huh,” Peter said, trying not to giggle. He held out the camera and took a picture of the three of them together. 

* * *

Kraglin didn't know how long it had been since he saw his family. He finally lost count and he knew that was a bad thing. He was in a room with no windows and barely any light so he couldn't keep track now. They barely fed him and all his abilities had slipped away. He was blue again, back to his original form.

He curled into himself, trying to keep himself warm, when he felt a crinkling in his pocket. He reached in and pulled it out and a shaky smile managed to appear on his lips. It was his pictures of Yondu and Peter, and then the one from the wedding he barely remembered. The next photo was from one of the family dinners on Xandar, with all of his relatives. 

Kraglin held the crumpled photos close to him and choked out a sob. Ravagers weren't supposed to cry, they weren't supposed to get sentimental. 

But there was a huge possibility that he wasn't ever going to see them again. 

He'd keep going for them. 

* * *

When Kraglin woke up again, he heard yelling and shooting. He managed to crack his eyes open and saw a teary fourteen year-old Peter kneeling down to him while Yondu screamed orders over the chaos. Peter was obviously crying over him and Yondu eventually had to yank him back so he could lean down and pick Kraglin up. He was so much  _ smaller _ in this form, now especially with the lack of nourishment.

“Gonna be okay,” Yondu spoke softly in his ear, “Gonna take ya home now. Don't ya worry about a thing.”

Kraglin shoved the pictures in his pocket, making sure they were safe before he finally let himself rest. 

* * *

“What are these?” Rocket asked.

Peter looked up, smiling as he saw his new teammate looking at all the pictures. They were stuck around his tape player with different stickers he'd found. 

“Family photos,” Peter told the rest of the group when they walked over, “Here's me and my dads at their wedding,” he pointed to one, “Then me and my dad passed out after a job, there's the crew, and there’s my dad’s side of the family,” he said, looking at them all fondly. 

“You have a very large family that you look nothing like,” Drax said bluntly. 

Peter rolled his eyes, “Whatever, dude,” he said and looked through the bins. He pulled out the old camera and made sure it turned on, “Okay, everyone get in here!”

“Why?” Gamora demanded. 

“I need a picture of you guys up there,” Peter said, grabbing Groot and pulling him up on his shoulder as Nebula and Mantis walked in, “With the rest of the family.”

Gamora smiled at him and Peter smiled back as the others squeezed into the frame. 

“Okay, everyone say cheese!” Peter said before snapping the picture. 

Just as he took it, Drax demanded to know why they had to say cheese, Groot threw a piece of candy at him, Rocket snapped at Mantis for trying to pet his head, Nebula was rolling her eyes, and Gamora and Peter just smiled. 

Peter stuck the picture up on the wall, smiling as he did. 

He had a pretty cool family.   


End file.
